tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hart-Parr
sn 30161 on display at GDSF in 2008]] The Hart-Parr company started in 1897, in Madison, Wisconsin, USA as a Gas Engine builder. They then built a tractor in 1902, thus becoming the first tractor builder (Engine Powered). History Hart-Parr Gasoline Engine Company Charles Walter Hart was born at Charles City, Iowa in 1872. At the age of twenty, he transferred from Iowa State College of Agriculture and Mechanical Arts, to the University of Wisconsin–Madison.C.H. Wendel, Oliver/Hart-Parr (Motorbooks International: Osceola, Wisc., 1994) p. 54. It was here that he met Charles H. Parr, and the two young men quickly became friends. Together they worked on their Special Honours Thesis and from that thesis they built three working internal combustion engines right there on the campus at Madison.Robert N. Pripps and Andrew Moreland, Oliver Tractors" p. 24. Following their graduation from the University of Wisconsin in 1897, Hart and Parr gathered $3000 in capital and formed the '''Hart-Parr Gasoline Engine Company'. Towards the end of 1899, Charles Hart paid a visit to his parents in Charles City, Iowa. He complained to his father that development funds could not be found for his tractor project. "There's money around here that might be interested," replied the elder Hart, admitting for the first time that his son's ambition was not folly. They the found another investor in Charles D. Ellis, a local attorney, who invested $50,000 in additional capital.Pripps, pp. 24-25. In 1900, as the engine business expanded, Hart and Parr decided to move their company from Madison to Charles City. Hart-Parr Company was organized on June 12, 1901 at Charles City, Iowa. Ground was broken for the new factory on July 5 that year. By the following December, the Hart-Parr Company was now ready to do business, and had an authorized capitalization of $100,000.00. Hart-Parr Number 1 was completed in 1902. Customers did not immediately beat the proverbial path. However, Hart-Parr was able to field one salesman to run demonstrations at county fairs and other events. Hart was patient. "We can't force it," he said. "We have to let it simmer into the market." Little by little, the Hart-Parrs began to gather defenders. Some of the first tractors delivered were gaining a reputation of usefulness that far surpassed that of the steamers. W.H. Williams, Sales Manager in 1906, decided the words "traction engine" were vague and too long to be used in press releases, so he coined the word "Tractor" instead. For this reason, and because the Charles City plant was the first to be continuously and exclusively used for tractor production, Hart-Parr has been given the title of "Founders of the Tractor Industry". In 1929 they merged with other several firms to form Oliver, and the name disappeared. Models *Hart-Parr 30-60 - 1906-18 2-cylinder horizontal (petrol/paraffin) engine also referred to as (Old Reliable) 4114 builtTractor Magazine price guide *Hart-Parr 15-30 A & C - 1918-24 (12,225 built) *Hart-Parr 10-20 B & C - 1921-24 (740 built) *Hart-Parr 22-40 - 1923-27 (2625 built) *Hart-Parr 16-30 E - 1924-26 (3149 built) *Hart-Parr 18-36 G & H - 1926-30 (14,695 built) *Hart-Parr 28-50 - 1927-30 (1206 built) *Hart-Parr 12-24 in several versions. UK preservation Several examples can be seen at the major shows like the Great Dorset Steam Fair and the National Tractor Show. A lot are not original UK imports but have been imported for preservation from place were they are a) cheaper, and b) dont suffer from the tin worm (rust). (Please list any known examples here with photos and details if possible.) * Hart-Parr 18-36 s/n 30161 - (photo above) on display at the Great Dorset Steam Fair See also *Oliver * List of Tractor Manufacturers References *Wikipedia for base article. *Classic Farm Tractors by Michael Williams ISBN 978-0-7537-1446-1 External links Category:Tractor manufacturers of the United States Category:Merged companies Category:Companies of the United States Category:Defunct companies of the United States Category:Hart-Parr Category:Oliver Category:Defunct Tractor manufacturers Category:Tractor brands Category:Companies founded in 1897